iWrite
by SweetieTramp
Summary: Des personnages de Death Note, des petites bêtes sans défense, du sucre, des pommes, du chocolat - j'ai faiiiim ! - , du caramel même je crois. 6 petits textes-qui-ne-sont-pas-des-drabbles. De la psycho à 2 balles. Bref...
1. First : iKill

**La vie des animaux :** Hum... un petit texte sans queue ni tête, qui, a vrai dire, a été écrit parce que je voulais pas faire de jaloux ^^ C'est basé d'une parodie de la pub pour iPod ( avec mes chouchous, bon plan =) ).

Light : tu crois vraiment que tu aurais fait des jaloux ?

Tsss... Mon chéri, tu aurais _crevé_ de jalousie...

**Disclamer :** étant donnée que je suis ( secoue les cheveux ) Misa-Misa, Raito m'appartient ( secoue les cheveux ).

... Pardon XD ( secoue les ... nan !! )

**Warning :** je vous préviens, je suis très méchante et je mords. Ah, et Light-kun est raide dingue de L ( tellement qu'il en oublie qu'il est Kira o.O )

**Rating :** huhuhu. Par réflexe, j'ai faillit mettre T. Alors que cette fic est tout à fait innocente !!

AUCUNE VACHE MILKA NE FUT MALTRAITE POUR FAIRE DU CHOCOLAT PENDANT L'ECRITURE DE CE CHAPITRE ( on avait enfermé Mello u.u )

* * *

**First : iKill**

Souvent, Kira tuait. Le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il se penchait sur les pages encore vierges de sa Death Note pour noter les noms des pires créatures de la création. Sa tâche était honorable, il s'en acquittait avec une régularité qui forçait le respect, et des milliers de gens le vénéraient sans le connaître. Néanmoins, il regardait souvent les feuillets noircis avec lassitude. Un jour, alors qu'il accomplissait une fois de plus son travail avec – presque – dégout, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

«Ce que je fais est à l'encontre des principes de Ryuuzaki. » Certes, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais cette pensée fut bientôt suivie d'une autre : «Néanmoins, c'est grâce à ça que je l'ai rencontré... ». Le lendemain, il fit par de son illumination à son ami. Celui-ci suspendit son geste – ajouter un onzième sucre à son café -, scruta Light un long moment, puis finit par dire : «Voilà donc une action charitable de Kira : il m'a offert un ami. » Puis il plongeât le carré blanc dans son café, et murmura, plus pour lui que pour Light : «Il me l'offre et puis il me l'enlève. Ça serait pas mal qu'il se décide, lui. »

Le jeune homme le fixa un long moment, avant de hocher la tête. Parfois, il était jaloux de la relation qu'entretenaient L et Kira. C'était dans les moments où Light oubliait qu'il était Kira. Il aurait pu en profiter si L n'était pas accablé par le travail. Si L arrêtait de parler de Kira. Si L ressentait des sentiments pour lui. «Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu... » songeât le brun en se remettant au travail. Il avait un Kira à attraper, lui !!

* * *

Hum... Pas taper !!

Light : ... c'est niais.

Le public adore quand tu est niais et con, darling.

Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre est mieux ( oui, je le sais parce que je l'ai écrit u.u ) Cette chose comportera 6 chapitres. Un sur L, un sur Light, un sur... Nan en fait, c'est marqué dans le résumé, hein, ça me fait faire plus de boulot si je dois tout retaper !!

Light : Et au lieu de ça, tu explique pendant trois lignes que ça use ton clavier _en usant ton clavier. _

Tais-toi, fils indigne !! Bon, donc, le titre, c'est First, parce que... u.u C'est le premier chapitre. C'est dur de trouver un jeu de mots avec "first" !! ( Hum... First Kare Love... XD Le manga que j'ai jamais lu n.n ) Ah, et, dernière chose, après promis je vous détache de la chaise et je vous laisse vous sauver en courant, hihihiiihi, mon but con, avec cette chose, c'est de parler d'un nanimal dans chaque chapitre. Notez donc, cette fois : marmotte.


	2. Two sirs : iSugar

**La vie des animaux :** Hahahahahahaha XD. J'adore ce chapitre. Mon esprit malade l'avait à la base écrit pour une fic à part entière, mais il est tellement plus drôle pris comme ça... Je voudrais vous faire part de mon extrème fainéantise. Vous voyez, quand vous enregistrez vos fics sous OpenOffice ou je-ne-sais-quoi, vous leur donnez un nom, oui ? ( autre que le label sur ff ) Et bien, au lieu d'écrire "iWrite - 1/2/3/etc", j'écris "XD1/2/3/etc". C'est-y-pas pitoyable. Oh, et, dernière chose et après on passe à l'entrée ( miam =) ), je n'abandonne pas ( pour ceux qui la lisaient il y a longtemps et qui passent par là, au cas zoù ) Mode d'Emploi, mais... c'est LOOOONG à écrire !! ( plaignez-moi XD )

L : Haribo-kun, il ne faut pas mentir aux lecteurs. Tu as fait à peinde une page en 6 mois.

Tais-tooooi !!

L : Il faut dire la vérité, mentir c'est mal, tu sais, Haribo-kun.

Aha. J'dore quand tu m'appelle comme ça.

L : Haribo-kun.

X)

L : Haribo-kun.

Haha.

L : Putain tu passe à la suite !!

... TT Oui Ryuuzaki.

**Disclamer :** Mwahahahaha !! JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE !!! TOUT CE QUI EST SUR CETTE PLANETE M'APPARTIENT !! ...Mais comme L et Light ne vivent vraisemblablement pas sur notre planète, ils ne sont pas à moi ( par contre, j'ai leurs auteurs ^^ )

**Rating :** ATTENTION !! MENTION DE PRATIQUES ACROBATIQUES ( pyramide ) SANS SURVEILLANCE D'UN PROFESSUER RESPONSABLE !! XD Encore innocent... Même pas de sous-entendu L/R cette fois TT

* * *

Chaque jour, le morceau de sucre est sorti du paquet de sucre pour être ensuite disposé dans une petite coupelle en porcelaine délicate, en compagnie bien évidemment d'autres morceaux de sucre. Chaque jour aussi, 12 morceaux de sucre quittent la coupelle pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Après avoir crée une pyramide avec ses confrères et perdu quelques grains de sucre, le morceau de sucre regagne immanquablement sa coupelle. Puis on le remet dans le paquet de sucre, et il attend le lendemain pour pouvoir espérer à nouveau. Car, en effet, le rêve du morceau de sucre est de ne pas retourner dans la coupelle. Malheureusement, passé un certain nombre de sorties, le morceau de sucre sait qu'il aura perdu trop de grains de sucre, qu'il n'aura plus aucun intérêt et qu'on le jettera. Chaque jour donc, quand deux boudins informes viennent chercher 12 morceaux de sucre, le morceau de sucre se jette sous les boudins. Mais il n'est pas le seul à le faire, et ce sont d'habitude les morceaux de sucre à qui il manque le moins de grains qui sont saisis par les boudins. Une fois de plus, aujourd'hui, le morceau de sucre se rue sur les boudins, espérant de faire attraper.

Raito tourna lentement la tête vers son ami et demanda :

Pardon ?

Tu ne crois pas que les morceaux de sucre que je ne choisi pas sont tristes ? Demanda Ryuuzaki, l'air visiblement peiné.

«Tu ne crois pas que les meurtriers que Kira ne tue pas sont tristes ?» songeât le garçon brun. Mais, à la place, il dit juste : Les morceaux de sucres ne sont pas humains, Ryuuzaki. Ils n'ont pas de sentiments.

Le génie fronça les sourcils, avant de reprendre :

Ton raisonnement n'est pas logique. On peut dire que Kira n'est pas humain, au vu de ses agissements, et pourtant, il doit bien avoir des sentiments...

Quoi, comme sentiments ? Demanda le concerné, s'interrogeant sur les sentiments que lui attribuait le détective.

Et bien, de la haine, de la rage, de la folie, peut-être un peu de pitié pour les victimes...

Évidemment. L ne pouvait lui attribuer que des sentiments malsains.

Il ressent peut-être d'autre choses !!

Quoi ? Fit narquoisement Ryuuzaki. De l'amour ?

Ce n'est tout de même pas un animal, bon sang !!

Les animaux ressentent. Les abeilles te piquent quand elles ont peur. Les castors sont furieux quand l'eau détruit leurs barrages. Les ours ont souvent faim, puisqu'ils mangent du miel. Les gren...

Ryuuzaki, la gourmandise n'est pas un sentiment !!

Tu me traite de Kira, c'est ça ? Demanda L, une moue boudeuse à présent étalée sur son visage.

Réglons le problème : nous allons dire que tout le monde a des sentiments, ok ?

Les morceaux de sucres aussi, alors !! S'écria Ryuuzaki, victorieux.

Raito préféra ne pas s'étendre sur l'humanité des morceaux de sucre, et se replongeât dans son travail. Et, avec attention, le détective qui se tenait à sa gauche choisi les morceaux de sucre qui, vu leur taille, avaient longtemps été négligés, et les plongeât dans son café. Justice était faite dans son sucrier.

* * *

Alors, le titre, c'est, nous disions... Two sirs, bah d'abord parce que c'est le chapitre Two, ensuite parce qu'il y a Two Sirs dans l'histoire ( nan, les sucres ne comptent pas ), et, parce que quand un Anglais dit "Douceurs" en français, bah on entend approximativement "Two Sirs". Coté nanimal, cette fois on a l'embarras du choix, grace à Ryuuzaki qui fait valoir les sentiments des abeilles, des castors et des ours !! ( et on le remercie pour ça n.n )

L : Elle m'a forcé à dire toutes ces conneries. Je ne suis pas responsable. ( mais elle m'avait promis du chocolaaaaaaat et Mello il l'a tout mangé TT )

Nera ?

L : Qui a parlé de Near ?

Bah, t'as dit Mello et mangé dans la même phrase... XD Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi...


	3. Three Défendus : iPomme

**La vie des animaux :** Hello hello, jeunesse dorée de Manatthan !! ...XD Je voulais le dire depuis trop longtemps. Bref, vous allez regarder vôtre ordi, ce matin, et vous dire : tiens, une revenante !! Hé oui, je suis là, vous êtes heureux, hein ? Hmmm... Malheureusement, l'heure de postage du chapitre n'est pas indiquée, mais pour vous prouvez ma... Hum, non-fainantise, je vais vous dire : il est 7 heures 36 !! OMG, vous dites vous, elle s'est levé si tôt juste pour nous faire plaisir - no comment - !? Et bien non, cher lecteur, je ne me suis pas couchée !! Mwawawawa !! Passons. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : aujourd'hui ( enfin plutôt hier, je ne fais pas la différence en ayant pas dormi u.u ), j'ai bossé TOUT L'APREM' pour finir les six ******* de chapitres de cette fic' !! Mais je suis toute twiste parce que y'a pas Mattie dedans, alors vous aurez un chapitre en rab', parce que vous le valez bien ( mais seulement si vous laissez des rewiews TT Pleeease !! Je suis en manque de rewiews !!

Raito : Tu leur as pas filé de chapitre depuis un bon bout de temps.

J'étais en vacances chez mon pôpa, loin de ma connexion Internet et en plus je suis allée dans une _asinerie_ !! Et en plus, ils devraient me remercier de les avoir épargnés durant plus d'un mois !!

Raito : C'est vrai. * se tourne vers les fan-girl bavantes et hystèriques que vous êtes - moi aussi, remarquez - * Ca m'embête de le dire, mais je crois qu'elle a raison.

J'ai TOUJOURS raison.

Raito : Pourtant je n'ai toujours aucune preuve de ce que tu as dit l'autre jour au sujet de la reproduction des hippopotames.

TT Sauvez-moi. Je le vends. Pas cher. )

**Disclamer : **_Précieux !! Mon précccccieux !! Haribo-kun va bien s'occuper de ... son préccccieux !!_ Ahem ahem. Comment ça, c'est pas comme ça que je les convainquerais de me vendre leurs persos ?! TT C'est vraiment trop pinjuste.

**Rating :** Ryuuk est vraiment très sadique, ou c'est moi qui ferait une exellente shinigami ? Hahaha, mention de la passion d'un shinigamission pour une émission de télévission que nous connaissions TOUTES !!

* * *

A l'origine du monde, la pomme était le fruit de l'Arbre, le fruit qui chassât Adam et Eve de l'Eden, le fruit du serpent, le fruit défendu. Ce fruit tant protégé, qui apportais le malheur, était le fruit préféré de Ryuuk. Parce qu'il était un shinigami, parce qu'il était totalement fan de Desperate Housewife, mais surtout, surtout, surtout, parce que la pomme ressemblait aux humains. De l'extérieur, elle était parfois bien ronde, rouge et appétissante, mais pouvait se révéler empoisonnée. Elle pouvait aussi être toute simple, pas trop rouge, pas trop ronde, mais délicieuse. Ou encore être présentable, mais pas encore mûre, trop acide, ou déjà pourrie. Oui, la pomme ressemblait vraiment à l'humain.

Et puis il y avait au milieu de trognon, les pépins. Le talon d'Achille et les défauts. Regardant la corbeille de pommes que venait de lui remettre son logeur, il eût une idée. Ça allait être divertissant. Et puis, il pourraient toujours la manger après...

La première pomme, il en jugeât ainsi, devait avoir un goût exquis, mais légèrement trop acidulée, des pépins juste ce qu'il faut. Elle était d'un bel orange, et Ryuuk, lui dessinant des yeux rieurs, une bouche boudeuse et en esquissant une frange, créa Misa-Pomme.

La deuxième était celle de la sorcière, trop belle pour être vraie, quand il la laissât tomber par terre, elle chuta avec un bruit sourd mais ne se tala pas. Il dessina des yeux rouges, des sourcils froncés et une bouche pincée. Kira-Pomme était né.

La troisième était déjà un peu fripée, d'une couleur vert de terre et cependant, le shinigami la considéra un moment avec respect avant d'y tracer les traits de Yagami-san. La quatrième, juteuse et d'un jaune lumineux, devint Matsuda, et une autre pomme se transformât en Misa, encore. C'était une Misa maléfique, la Misa au Death Note.

A la sixième pomme, Ryuuk commençai déjà à graver le visage de son logeur quand il se rappela qu'il avait déjà dessiné Light. Enfin, Kira, mais Kira étant Light et Light étant Kira... C'est vrai, Misa avait eu droit à deux pommes, mais ces deux facettes étaient trop opposées pour se réunir en une seule pomme.

Alors, à la place de Light, Ryuuk dessina L. Ces deux gosses avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Ils étaient des génies, n'aimaient pas perdre, se vantaient de représenter la Justice, étaient insupportables, et étaient respectivement le seul ami de l'autre.

Satisfait de son travail, le shinigami aligna côte à côte Misa-Pomme, Vilaine-Misa-Pomme, Matsuda-Pomme, Yagami-Pomme, Light-Pomme et Ryuuzaki-Pomme. Il contempla ses créations. Tendit sa main. Et, d'un ongle, embrocha les six fruits.

* * *

* La fille qui se croit dans une pub pour crèpes * : Waouuuuuh.... Je veux des ongles comme ça !! =3 Mais je ne pourrais me les financer que si je travaille dur !! Et je ne travaillerais dur qu'une fois concentrée !! Et comment être concentrée si je ne sais pas ce que vous penssez de mon chapiiiiiiiIIIIIIiiiiiiiitreuh ?!! TT

Raito : Elle est hystèrique.

Dis-moi, mon chou, pourquoi c'est pas Ryuuk qui fait les commentaires désobligeants ?

Raito : Il a dit qu'il était "incommensurablement satisfait de ce chapitre"

Huhu. Je ne lui payerais pas de pommes.

Raito : Dans ce cas là, il m'a dit de te dire d'aller te faire tamponner le coquillard par Near en rouge et en bleu à paillettes.

Le titre... Hahaha. Mes profs d'anglais m'ont toujours dit de prononcer _three_ comme _fruit._ Et, si vous avez lu, ça parle de Fruits Défendus. D'où Three Défendus. Haha. ...Arrêtez, je sens vos lourds regards sur mes épaules !!

Et, pour finir, je dirais juste que, ayant été productive, vous allez avoir droit à un OS dépréssif que j'ai écrit chez ma grand-mère et qui parle, malheur à vous, de Spiral. Très con. Il s'appelle Piano. Et j'en profite pour faire de la pub pour Spiral, qui est un manga très bien que j'aime beaucoup avec, comme tout manga très bien qui se respecte, des garçons canons ( et même un qui s'appelle Canon XD ), des filles niaises, un roux que j'aime bien, et puis, mais juste pour le fun, une sombre malédiction qui plane sur les ... Blade Children ( ce qui veut dire les Enfants de la Lame, et non pas les Enfants-Côtelettes, XD )

Sur ce, on se retrouve d'ici pas longtemps pour que je poste un nouveau chapitre !!


	4. Four ever : iLoveChocolate

**La vie des animaux :** Hummm. J'ai cédé à la tentation, je l'avoue. J'ai regroupé DEUX chapitres ( celui-là et le suivant, nan mais vous voyez une suite au délire de malade de Ryuuk ? ) pour faire un 'tit MelloxNear... Bon, c'est pas vraiment un MelloxNear, puisque Near est... Et qu'à la fin... Merde, comment vous expliquer que c'est pas un MelloxNear sans tout vous dire ?! Bon, y'a juste un 'tit bisou de rien du tout, comme Miles et Olivia dans le tome 3 de GG ( vu le résultat, vaudrait mieux que ça soit différent !! )...

Mello : Qu'est-ce-qu'y m'empêche te t'attacher à un arbre avant de te scalper, rappelle-moi ?

Ça me ferait trop plaisir.

Mello : C'est ça, merci.

**Disclaimers :** TT si je demande les persos de Death Note comme seule et unique dernière volonté, j'ai le droit de les récupérer maintenant ? Enfin, m'en fout, Near-lapin et Mello-lapine...LAPIN, je voulais dire lapin, bah d'abord ils sont rien qu'à moi n.n

**Rating :** Les enfants, ce que fait Mello tout au long de ce chapitre est très vilain et à ne pas reproduire chez vous !! Car Haribo-kun a dit : «Tu ne te roulera pas dans les draps de ton pire ennemi, car c'est moi et moi seule qui aie ma place dans ces draps-là», «Tu ne saouleras pas ton pire ennemi, car sinon il t'arrivera ce qui est arrivé dans cette fic», et «Tu ne pensera pas à voix haute dans l'optique de rendre jaloux ton meilleur ami, car sauf si il est très con il aura du mal à être jaloux d'un plafond». Ha, et Matt aussi a fait un truc pas bien, et Haribo-kun a dit : «Ce n'est pas grave, parce que toi je t'aime. Mais va fumer dehors quand même connard, tu salis les murs». Sinon, et ben, vu que c'est un petit-minuscule-riquiqui-de-rien-du-tout MelloxNear, mais quand même un MelloxNear, homophobes s'abstenir !! ( mais une vraie fangirl ne peut PAS être homophobe, sinon elle rate toutes les bonnes fics n.n )

* * *

Son but dans la vie, c'était de devenir L. De battre Near, aussi, de découvrir le vrai nom de ses camarades de classe, d'être dispensé de cours inutiles comme la psychologie , mais surtout de devenir L. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, devenir L impliquai de battre Near. Par ailleurs, devenu L, il pourrait rechercher les noms de ses camarades. Et il ne prendrais plus de cours, donc plus de psychologie.

Il en était presque pressé que L meure. Mais pas trop tôt, sinon Near deviendrai L, et Mello devrai donc espérer la mort de Near. Et il ne pourrai pas s'y résoudre. Il fallait que L attende que Mello aie battu Near avant de mourir. Il pouvait bien faire ça, non ?

Mais dans ce cas là, est-ce-que Near souhaiterait la mort de Mello ? Qu'il était con !! Near souhaitait déjà sa mort !!! Et pourquoi ? ... des robots cassés, les puzzles abimés, des baffes, à l'occasion, mais quand même. Si il en voulait à mort à Mello pour ça, il n'était vraiment pas près à affronter le monde réel, et encore moins à devenir L !! Il ferait dans ce cas un affreux L, et on le virerai pour placer Mello à sa place. Mais quand Mello mourrait, qui prendrais sa place ...?

- Moi, sûrement.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ? Demanda vivement le blond, se retournant vers son ami.

- Et bien, puisque je suis le troisième de la Wammy... C'est sûrement moi qui te remplacerais. Mais tu sais, je doute qu'ils renvoient Near.

- Tu... tu lis dans mes pensées ?!

- Nan. Tu parle à voix haute. Maintenant que tu en as fini avec tes questions existentielles, je peux reprendre ? Demanda Matt en désignant sa DS, où un lapin avec une perruque blonde et des vêtements noirs chantait de façon ridicule Funky Town.

- Très ressemblant. Grogna le garçon aux milles tablettes avant de reprendre son observations méticuleuse du plafond.

- Mon plafond est vraiment beau. Songeât la blondinette. J'ai de la chance. J'aime mon plafond.

- C'est pour me rendre jaloux que tu dis ça ? Demanda la mouche à rayures, cette fois occupée à aider Mel... le lapin à faire tournoyer un autre lapin, entièrement blanc et avec des yeux rouges.

Un albinos. Mello eut un sourire sadique, puis décida qu'il avait sûrement mieux à faire que de regarder sa version lapine défoncer Near-Lapin à grand coups de maillet.

L'expérimenter lui même, par exemple. Après tout, il fallait bien préparer Baballe au monde !! Il se glissa hors de sa chambre, puis pénétra dans celle de Near, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il fronça les sourcils. Son rival n'était pas là. Tant mieux. Il hésita un moment, puis se roula dans les couvertures de Near ( vous ne voulez PAS savoir pourquoi il a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?! ) et attendis patiemment. Et longtemps.

Son plafond aussi est pas mal. C'est marrant, le nôtre est couleur crème ( tout ça à cause des émanations de ces foutues cigarettes ), alors que le sien est tout blanc. Normal, il fume pas.

Le silence lui répondit.

Okaaaaay... En fait, c'est pas si mal le blanc. Le problème avec ce blanc là, c'est qu'il ressemble pas assez à du chocolat.

Mello se redressa vivement. Rien dans cette chambre ne ressemblait à du chocolat. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait là, bordel ?! Une force occulte ( NdA : Coucou ^^ ) l'avait poussé dans les draps de Near ?!!

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, Mello ? Demanda une voix calme dans son dos.

- Hum. Je t'attendais.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais, il n'est-pas nécessaire de m'attendre pour détruire mes puzzles. J'ai même laissé la clé dans la serrure de l'armoire, au cas où tu voudrais déchirer mes vêtements.

Pendant une seconde, on entendit une plaquette de chocolat blanc aux noisettes voler, puis Mello reprit :

- Tu sais que, si je peux les déchirer sans effort, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Ah. Bah. Enlève la clé et arrache la porte de l'armoire, alors.

- Ce n'est pas drôle non plus si tu es d'accord pour que je le fasse.

- Oh. Dans ce cas... Ne regarde surtout pas ce qu'il y a sous mon oreiller.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Mello, curieux comme l'auteure ( sauf que l'auteure, elle sait ce qu'il y a en-dessous de l'oreiller ... ).

Il souleva l'oreiller... Rien. ( l'auteure se marre comme une malade )

- Mais c'est stupide !! s'exclama le blond.

- Oups, je crois que c'est moi qui l'aie !! S'exclama une petite voix dans son dos.

Le blond se retourna, et ce qu'il vit le contraria vivement. Une tablette de chocolat aux trois-quarts entamée. Dans les mains de la boule de neige. Celle qui était barbouillée de chocolat.

Deux hypothèses, donc. Soit la tablette au chocolat blanc et aux noisettes était terroriste et avait obligé Near à manger l'autre tablette, soit l'albinos l'avait mangé de son plein gré. Mello ne pouvait pas croire qu'une tablette de chocolat blanc aux noisettes fut aussi cruelle !! Donc, cet enfoiré avait ...

- Donne moi ça !!

C'était son chocolat après tout. Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais le chocolat qui se trouvait à la Wammy, et même dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres, était à lui.

- Viens le chercher.

Mello ( tout comme vous ), eût un instant d'arrêt, se demandant si Near entendait sa voix quand il disait ça. Hum...

- Tu y tiens vraim...

Near enfourna un carré supplémentaire dans sa bouche. Mello se figea. Puis compris. Oh mon Dieu... Il ne mettrait plus jamais, jamais de vodka dans la limonade de Near. Mais pitié, qu'il se taise. Qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça. Qu'il n'avance pas. Suuuuurtout pas. Qu'il ne pose pas ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus clairement, qu'il arrête de faire ce qu'il faisait actuellement.

- ...

Aaaaaaargh !! Il.. Il.. Bon, le truc rassurant, c'est qu'il faisait ça uniquement parce qu'il était saoul. N'est ce pas ?

Appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte, Matt étrennait sa toute nouvelle DS i, vous savez, celle qui fait appareil photo. Il était passionnant de voir à quel point les rôles du chat et de la souris étaient inversés quand la Baballe avait une bouteille de vodka dans la sang.

* * *

... A suiiiivre... Hinhinhinhin...

Mello : Matt te remercie pour la DS i.

Ah nan nan, j'ai dis au vendeur que je la lui rapportait !! Matt, rends-moi cette DS !!

Ah, et pour le nanimal, Near-lapin et Mello-lapine- LAPIN !! LAPIN !!

Et le titre, ben si vous êtes pas trop cons, il vous aura fallut une nano-seconde pour trouver ( et pardon à tous ceux qui ont mis plus XD ) !!


	5. Five orite : iListen

**La vie des animaux :** Huuuum. Je n'ai pas posté depuis Août. C'est une durée considérablement longue. Surtout en sachant que j'avais fini d'écrire les chapitres en Août --' Mais, parce que je vais passer ma soirée à poster, et aussi parce que vous m'aimez bien au fond, on va faire comme si de rien n'était, hein ? n_n

**Disclamers :** Je ne les mérite pas. Et de toute façon ils sont MOOOOOORTS !! ( TT * pars très loin se pendre avec la tresse de Fifi Brindacier * )

**Rating :** Haanan, aucun rapport mis j'ai une DSi DOONC Matt peut aussi prendre des photos... ( niark niark niark ) Autrement, à part ma note à la fin ( qui fait monter le rating d'un seul coup --' ), ce chapitre me semble assez innocent.

* * *

Near, comme à son habitude, écoutait attentivement tout ce que Linda lui disait quand elle venait se plaindre de Mello, tout ce que Zero hurlait quand il venait se plaindre de Mello, tout ce que Matt grognait quand il venait se plaindre de Mello, et de même avec June, Jenna, Salomon, Amétris, Katia, Lung, et à vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'eux qui venaient souvent geindre auprès de Near. C'était assez étrange de voir que les gens qui voulaient se défouler ( verbalement, bien sûr, pas fous les gens !! ) sur le terrifiant gotique à la chevelure digne de l'Oréal venaient vers son punching-ball préféré. Il y avait sûrement une logique à ça, et, un jour habituel, Near l'aurait sûrement cherché, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour à questions qui pouvaient attendre, mais à question vraiment importante : pourquoi, la veille, Near avait-il embrassé son tortionnaire ?

Dix mille livres à celui qui trouve. Sérieux. Donc, ce jour d'aujourd'hui, le cerveau tout remué par l'auteure sadique, Near n'avait pas l'air convainquant quand il acquiesçait sur les «Et Mello m'a dit ça, m'a fait ça, m'a attaché à ça..» et autres plaintes quotidiennes et lassantes. Justement, Katia venait d'entamer un «Mello est venu dans ma chambre cette nuit pour écrire fille de joie ( restons polis ) dans mon dos au marqueur indélébile violet» quand Near murmura, plus pour lui que pour son interlocutrice, «Je l'ai embrassé hier.» Il y eut un moment de battement, où la jeune fille afficha un sourire de malade, du style de celui que toute fangirl ferait dans cette situation, avant de se reprendre, et de dire à Near en lui mettant la main sur le bras :

- Ça fait des années que tu aurais dû le faire, selon le jeu de tarot de June.

- ...

- Tu veux pas en parler ?

- ...

- M'en fous, 'vais parler toute seule alors. Tu sais, il a pas dormi de la nuit. Lui aussi ça l'a perturbé.

- ...

- Il m'a marqué «CENSURE» dans le dos, a dévalisé les cuisines, est allé en ville à pied et est revenu en vélo.

- ...

- Soit il a pas dormi, soit il est super productif la nuit.

- ...

- Ou alors il s'est fait aider par ses amis les Gremlins.

- ...

- Bordel, réagis quand je dis des conneries !! Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ou pas ?

- ...Non.

- C'est déjà ça. Si ça se trouve, dans une heure ça ne sera plus qu'une énième entrée dans mon journal intime ( qui ressemble de plus en plus à une mauvaise série télé, style les Feux de l'Amour en plus gore ). Il suffit de te demander... * roulements de tambours * Mais enfin Near, pourquoi a tu fais ça !? C'est pas parce que tes hormones remuent que t'es obligé de te jeter sur les pauvres gens innocents comme ça !!

- Mello est innocent ?

- Je dis ça au cas où tu voudrais t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre.

- ...

- Maintenant, il suffit d'aller demander à Mello pourquoi il a réagit comme ça !!

Mello était sorti prendre l'air, lassé des moqueries de Matt ( le vilain geek photographe TT ) et du nouveau motif de papier peint ( des photos datant de la veille, qu'il avait vainement tenté de détacher, avant que Matt ne lui explique le concept de la colle : ça coooOOooolle... ), et il cheminait dans un couloir quand son pied droit buta dans quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, il regarda un instant la plaquette rectangulaire et doré, avant que la connexion ne se fasse entre ses neurones ( qui ont étés largement éprouvés par l'attaque de la Baballe de neige ) : * bidioup * du chocolat. Miam miam. Il s'agenouillât, ramassa la nourriture sacrée, puis se releva, déchira le papier, et... buta sur une autre tablette. Il répéta sa précédente action, que j'abrège sauf le * bidioup *, puis il se releva et...

* bidioup * * bidioup * * bidioup * * bidioup * * bidioup * * bidioup * * bidioup *

Combien y avait-il de chances pour que ça soit la vache de Milka qui aie semé ces tablettes jusqu'à la chambre de Near ? 3% ? Peut-être moins, même. Mais c'était quand même un chocolat d'excellente qualité, et il y en avait sûrement encore à l'intérieur... Poussant précautionneusement la porte blanche, Mello scruta... Une dizaine de tablettes qui traçaient un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mmmh... Que pouvait-il se passer dans une salle de bain ? Franchement, rien du tout. (1) Alors...

Parfois, Matt aimerait comprendre Mello, juste pour le torturer un peu plus. C'est vrai, c'est marrant de voir le blond gémir à chaque fois qu'il entend «salle de bain», mais le geek est sûr que l'incident de la salle de bain a encore beaucoup de choses à offrir. Il lui suffirait de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dedans... Mais le blondinet à l'air traumatisé ne se plaint pas qu'à la mention d'une salle de bain. Il pleurniche aussi quand on dit «tarot», «vodka», «malade d'auteur» et «chocolat». Surprenant, hein ? Matt va mener son enquête...

* * *

Mouhahaha XD C'est ce que TU crois.

Je laisse la scène de la salle de bain aux aléas de votre imagination =) Mais bon, ça peut aller du lemon super hard où Mello est uke ( ce qui sous-entend, soit Near seme, soit le pommeau de douche seme ... =S ), à la jolie leçon de morale par Katia, qui est cro cro gentille avec notre piti Near 3 Le seul truc que ça ne peut pas être, c'est un plan à trois entre la machine à laver, le grille-pain et la MAP n.n.


	6. Six y : iLove

**La vie des animaux :** DEUX CHAPITRES D'UN SEUL COUP ET C'est la fiiiiiiin du monde tu as le Misa-bluuuues.... D'accord. Je me tais, je me baillonne et je m'enferme dans une pièce verte remplie d'étagères Ikéa roses recouvertes de porcelaines de chats. Comme j'ai fait avec Mello en fait.

**Disclamers :** Je vous laisse Misa, Mrs O&O, j'ai déjà ma blondinette à la maison n_n

**Rating :** Bah, Misa est désiquilibrée donc elle va chez le psy, quoi --' ( mais c'est NOR-MAL, c'est Kira,hein... )

* * *

Misa, une fois de plus, se rendait chez le docteur Milanno avec réticence. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme, et cet homme n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec elle. Aucun lien fusionnel, même pas le petit déclic que l'on a en croisant quelqu'un qu'on connaît, et, pour être franche, Misa détestait le docteur Milanno. Pourtant, c'était un homme jovial, heureux de vivre, certes docteur, mais tous les docteurs ne sont pas forcément des créatures sanguinaires dont le passe temps préféré est de planter des seringues dans le corps de pauvres être décharnés. D'ailleurs, il a beau être docteur, il n'a presque jamais piqué ses patients. C'est bien simple, sur son bureau, en compagnie d'un pot à crayon en forme de canari, d'une lampe de bureau grise et d'une pile de dossier, trône un cadre. «Frank Milanno, docteur en psychologie.», un des ces pauvres hères que personne n'aime, bien qu'il soit marié et muni de deux enfants, d'une jolie maison et d'une voiture de taille, couleur et marque tout à fait normales.

S'installant dans le fauteuil en cuir dans lequel elle se perdait, l'Idol annona l'habituel «Désolée, je suis en retard.», qui lui valut une fois de plus un regard peiné, et une fois de plus elle détesta cet homme et la pitié qu'il lui offrait.

- Miss Amane.

Cet homme et ses manières anglaises à vomir.

- Vous savez sûrement que cette séance est la dernière, puisque vous avez intimé à vôtre agent d'arrêter de vous prendre des rendez-vous.

Cet homme qui lui reprochait ouvertement ses défauts, n'ayant pas peur de la colère de la jeune femme.

- Je dois, comme à chaque fois qu'un patient me quitte, faire le bilan des séances. C'est très positif. Selon les excuses dues à vos multiples retard, vous passez plusieurs heures chaque jour en compagnie de vôtre petit ami, avez une bonne centaine d'amis et amies, prenez des cours de cuisine, couture, bricolage, dessin, peinture, yoga, karaté, boxe française et diction, tournez dans trois films différents et avez, au final, une vie sociale plus développée que celle de Mr. Obama.

Cet homme et son sens de l'ironie.

- Néanmoins, je ne sais de vous, au bout de quarante-trois séances, qu'une chose : vous êtes aussi ponctuelle que ma fille. Je ne sais rien de vous, vos parents, vos amis, ce cher Raito-kun, et je ne vous aie jamais vu dans ces dix-huit publicités que vous avez tourné pour Yo Sushi. Je ne sais même pas, au final, pourquoi vous êtes ici, puisque vous passez vos séances à vous limer les ongles.

Cet homme très méchant avec elle.

- On m'a dit que vous étiez naïve, épanouie et joyeuse. Je pense plutôt que c'est un masque, certes agréable, mais un masque n'est jamais bon à porter trop longtemps. Vous n'êtes, miss, ni naïve, ni épanouie, je vous accorde le joyeuse, mais pas en ma présence, dans ce cas.

Cet homme qui avait mérité son diplôme.

- Miss, vous avez eu cinquante-trois minutes de retard, et je vois qu'un taxi vous attends pour la suite de vôtre mercredi. J'espère que vous avez passé sept agréables minutes à vous occupez de vos doigts. Au revoir.

En sortant du bureau du docteur Milanno, en l'entendant appeler la patiente suivante, et en descendant rejoindre son taxi, Misa cogita. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui fesait qu'elle n'aimait pas cet homme !!

Il avait été le seul franc avec elle.

...

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle y retournerait la semaine prochaine !!

* * *

... Moi aussi je vous aime, public. ;)

_THE END ( ou pas )_


End file.
